


Paper Monsters.

by electricpoetry



Series: Fanfiction Cover Arts [4]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: A Beautiful Mess, Cover Art, Graphics, M/M, Typography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricpoetry/pseuds/electricpoetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/254095">Paper Monsters</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Clocks/pseuds/Clocks">Clocks</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Paper Monsters.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Paper Monsters](http://archiveofourown.org/works/254095) by [Clocks](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Clocks/pseuds/Clocks).


End file.
